


Fly Again

by liruicchi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Military, Aobajousai, Crossover, M/M, alternate universe - Fairy, fairy kise, fairy kozume kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liruicchi/pseuds/liruicchi
Summary: Seven warriors, so powerful that legends and myths follow them in every life. A prince, lost during a time of political unrest. And an ex-soldier, willing to do everything it takes to win back the one he lost.When Kozume Kenma, Royal Babysitter, is made to flee with the baby prince, he knows there is only one place he can go where he will be safe. And he hates it.Kuroo Tetsurou is a coward, a deserter, all the things Kenma swore never to be. Now, he's the reason the baby prince has gone missing.Desperate, Kenma seeks the help of two fairies from the Wood. What he gets? Confusion, legends, and no clues as to where his prince is.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Death was a welcoming, cold, thing, wasn't it? Maybe it was awkward, not knowing how to approach those whose lives it took. Maybe it was their fault, every living thing's, for Death's awkwardness. They did run from it, insult it, after all.

"Ah, these thoughts won't do you any good," the man chuckled to himself, laying his head on the soft grass. As he closed his eyes, images of grinning warriors flashed through his mind, coming from early adolescence to adulthood. In most, they were all smiling, with the exception of a few each time, though one could tell they were enjoying themselves. Sprinkled amongst the happy ones, however, were those that told tales of bloodshed. "It has been a great journey, my friends." A boy flashed through his mind, small in both size and presence, though with skills like none other. "A great journey indeed."

He took one last, shuddering breath. And then his chest stopped rising.


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suffer trying to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaooo i wanted to make it longer but....anyways yeah here pls eat it

One would think the house of a former elite soldier would be something akin to a clean, well-put together building, or perhaps an apartment. Or, if they were really eccentric, a shabby cottage of some kind, on the outskirts of town.

This one, however, was wildly different. Honestly, Kenma should've expected it. He didn't know why he thought differently. Perhaps the work had gotten to him. "Kuroo," he grunted, knocking on the door loudly, clutching the small form of a blonde child tightly to his chest. His wings were still upright, ready to flee at any given moment. "Open the fucking door, I know you're in there."

"Have you come to collect my taxes?" rasped a voice from inside. 

Veins popped in Kenma's forehead. He didn't have time for this. They might find him any moment now. "Open. The. Door."

"But I don't have to pay until next month!"

He blasted the door open. Unsurprisingly, he was met with the face of a grinning male, one he knew all too well. Kenma _knew_ he wasn't hungover. Because there he was, leaning against his couch in all his shirtless glory, eyes glowing a beautiful bright blue. Kuroo Tetsurou."Well hello there, Kenma. Need something?"

Silence followed, tense and heavy. Kenma pressed his lips together, forcing down all the words he wished to say, to scream. It was for the better. Kenma wasn't sure if they'd even make sense.

Across the room, Tetsurou tilted his head, eyebrows knitting together in such a way Kenma felt he was being mocked. "What? Cat got your tongue?" he grinned.

Kenma grit his teeth together. "I assume you've heard about what occurred in Elfstein Harbour." A nod from Tetsurou. Before Kenma could speak again, the child on his arm began to cry out, flailing his limbs and wings about. Tetsurou snickered at the face of discomfort that made its way onto the other male's face as the child connected a tiny fist to his cheek. A few whispered words and two minutes later, the child was once again sound asleep on Kenma's arm. 

"Were you comforting them, or was that one of your famous curses?" Damnit. That grin. That _stupid fucking_ grin. Once, Kenma had sworn he'd do everything in his power to wipe it off that asshole's face.

"Shut it, Kuroo," he said, warning in his tone. The baby would wake again at another loud noise. 

The former soldier held his hands up in mock defeat, eyebrows raised. "Fine, fine. Continue. Oh, but do take off your cloak, at least. You look like the harbinger of death."

"Ironic." His tone was that of a sarcastic male. Nonetheless, he unclasped the cloak and slid it off. Tetsurou's brows furrowed.

"I see you've changed your hair."

"You've no place to speak on my hair," Kenma said, hooking his cloak on the coat stand next to the freshly blasted down door. "The supposed organisers of the attack said they were apart of some group. _Kanabari_. Said the attack would have them welcomed."

The shirtless male's right brow raised ever so slightly higher at the words. "What in the world has the royal family done to warrant an attack from such a group?"

Kenma shrugged, shoving a hand into the pocket of his navy blue pants. It was uniform fit for a member of the military. Anyone who saw the gold lining and expensive fabric could tell that. "We don't know. In any case, it's a dangerous situation, what with Akashi on the move. People think he's behind it."

A sudden seriousness washed over Tetsurou. His muscled form stiffened, no doubt from the memories that name brought with it. "So the political situation hasn't gotten any better." Tetsurou's tone was grave, regretful.

"It's politics. Of course it hasn't gotten better," Kenma replied, making his way over to the couch. Though, Tetsurou noticed, the raven haired boy kept a small distance from him.

The thought of asking about the little sleeping heap crossed his mind, but after seeing Kenma's caring gaze towards the child, he decided against it. He didn't need to end up like his front door.

"So what are you doing here?" he questioned, leaning closer to the smaller fairy. Said fairy leaned the other way, eyes trained on the blonde child, which Tetsurou now noticed was a boy. "I assume it's not because you enjoy my company. Which is, by the way, a joy you're missing out on."

Kenma didn't take his eyes off the child as he answered. "Political tension. Needed a place to stay."

So vague.

"I didn't take you for the type to flee from political tension, Kenma. I'd sooner believe you came all the way here, lugging the prince of fairies that you were assigned to watch over, for a kiss."

Silence enveloped him, small and quiet, thoughtful. A look at Kenma told Tetsurou that the man was sorting through his information, filtering reply, deciding what information he could give Tetsurou. As if Tetsurou were some dangerous threat, and not a former comrade. Finally, the male turned to him, golden cat-like eyes blinking.

"You're half right."

Tetsurou gulped, uneasiness settling in his stomach. "I'm assuming it's not about the kiss."

Kenma cast his gaze back upon the child again. "Meet Prince Ryota Orius Kise."

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed! pls enjoy.  
> pls.  
> i apologise.


End file.
